Heat-sensitive recording materials using an electron donating dye precursor and an electron accepting compound are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 14039/70 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,375) and 4160/68. As the recording rate of heat-sensitive recording systems is increased and color formation with low energy input is improved as is the case recently, studies to make a heat-sensitive recording material more highly sensitive have been extensively conducted. As one approach, various heat-fusible substances have been added to the heat-sensitive color forming layer to increase color forming sensitivities. However, those heat-sensitive recording materials having high color forming sensitivities have a drawback for facsimile transmissions in that head stain readily takes place where stain adheres the thermal head.